


隔山海

by marokintana



Category: Produce Camp 2019, R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 手动年龄操作, 武侠AU, 沙雕武侠AU, 魔教魔女张七七
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: 青山见我，我见海。相隔一片，不相见。





	隔山海

近日里江湖平静之下暗潮汹涌，风传天南山庄的少庄主离家出走了，只留下一封书信，要前去单挑那饶教妖女。

显见一场大战在即，街头巷尾议论纷纷，有的道那天南山庄少主自幼禀赋过人，少年英才，此去必能为武林铲除一害；有的道那名号妖娆的魔教女子可是好惹的，自有妖法傍身，周家小公子怕是打她不过；还有的嘿嘿一笑：也不知那妖女修的是哪路妖法，说不定......根本打不起来，那周少庄主就先被人勾了魂去。

种种闲言碎语，此时在西南群山老林间跋涉的周震南自是不知的。 

若是知道了，可能当下就要翻个白眼：“低级。”

自是世人捕风捉影，以讹传讹了。他离家去寻那魔教妖女是不错，可他何时说过是为着单挑。

不过是心有好奇，想寻人出来见见罢了。

天南山庄是武林中威名远播的正派宗门，周震南是庄主独子，照理是个躺赢的侠二代，退可蒙祖荫进可成一宗，周小公子偏生不这么想。 

他要摸出一条自己的道来。周震南想。

何为正？何为侠？

都是江湖中人，互相通融是常事，身上有剑的，一不小心使了出来，伤了三两百姓，算甚么大事呢？这个掌门那位帮主的面子，能说不给就不给吗？

周小公子偏生不这么想。一个不虞，就能连老爹的面子也不给，打上堂来。可给周庄主气坏了：他这儿子哪哪儿都好，可就是倔，倔得十匹马都拉不回来。

十匹马都拉不回来的周小公子挺直背脊，跟枝幼竹似的泠泠然立在堂中，质问道：

“这便是名门正派？这便是侠义侠骨？”

周老庄主气得反问：“你待要如何？”

“我要想得明白。”

那既然名满天下的没有答案，便去问那千夫所指的吧。周震南想。

魔教妖女“妖娆”确实是千夫所指。中原西域，不归正道，可称‘魔教’的门派屈指可数，那‘饶教‘却是怎么也排不上号的芥子小派。若不是十年前出了那行事乖张，震动武林的‘妖鬼双刀’，只怕到如今江湖中也是查无此派。只是如今，鬼刀不知所踪，妖刀亦携全教退避西南山中，那十年前轰动一时的传奇，只隐约留下个虚影，和一串骂名罢了。

这周少庄主也是有本事，只循着这风言虚名，竟给他找着了那饶教所在的山谷入口。那入口支着数块山岩，周震南眉头一皱，觉得事情并不简单：“奇门八卦？！！”

当即席地而坐，闭目筹算了半刻，一个鹊起向开门方位掠去，足尖在那巨岩上一踢，拧身又往休门，最后折回面向生门方向，疾疾前奔。

幻象尽散，天光敞亮，周震南眼睛一眯——

发现自己脚下一空，竟是迈过了山崖。

———————草这里有人不按常理出牌啊！！！！！！ 

说书先生的故事里，大侠们往往摔个山崖和玩儿似的，拍拍屁股站起来点儿事没有。

......说书先生的嘴，骗人的鬼。周震南试着动弹了下，腿和背部传来明显的裂痛感，显然一时半会是动不得了。太阳穴突突地发疼，视野里一片红，跟水底似的一晃一晃地发糊。人虽然只有一半清醒，倒还记得要调息，就这样半昏不睡地也不知道过了多久，一抹黑影遮住他视界一角。武人的戒心让他立时便要挣动，奈何只抬起半个身子，就被人一把摁了回去。

“莫扭老，着急忙慌的想见阎王嗦。”

视线勉强聚焦，来人戴着斗笠，此时掀开面纱，露出面容来。 

周震南瞳孔忽地一缩——对方已是抬手，迅速点了他周身连睡穴在内的几处大穴，他挣扎着终究不抵睡意，只来得及在昏睡前喃喃道出他心中惊疑：

“你——你的头，怎么这么大！” 

周震南很生气。他从小到大第一次被人阴，阴他的人头还特别大。

大头鬼坐在他床前，气定神闲地拨算盘。

“这耗用的药草纱布，诊金，加上你昏倒这一旬照顾你的人力......勉强算你十两银子吧。” 

“十两！你啷个不去抢！”周震南眯起玲珑的小眼睛露出讽刺的微笑，“你们魔教就靠这个创收？”

“魔教也要恰饭的嘛。”那魔教中人也不臊，闲闲往墙上一靠，吐出一句不知哪儿学来的半生不熟南方土话。

周震南冷哼一声。“罢了，区区十两，少爷我给得起。只一条，”他顿了顿，“我要见你们的护法，妖娆——”

“——我就是‘妖娆’。” 

“........哈？？？？？” 

周震南眨了眨眼，半晌吐出一句。

“.......作为一个姑娘家，你的头是不是大了点？” 

妖鬼双刀中的妖刀‘妖娆’——饶教护法张颜齐，确实是个男的。这个乌龙要上溯到妖鬼双刀横行江湖四处茬架时，对面四个杂鱼两列排开，领头的桀桀一笑：

“好好的大男人叫什么妖娆，怕不是个娘们假扮的，今儿个兄弟几个就来验验！” 

张颜齐挑了挑眉，也是张嘴就来：

“我就是个娘们又爪子嘛？嫉妒我长得比你美武功还比你高咯？” 

杂鱼们先是被噎了个半死，接着就被揍了个半死。这天以后，妖刀是个女人的传闻就不胫而走，如此十年一过，江湖里竟然只余传讹，生生造出个武功高强行事放荡的‘魔教妖女’来，编出来的香艳传闻能说个三天三夜。

香艳传闻的主人公倒是毫不介怀，偶一路过街头茶楼，还能听得美滋滋，此时也无心纠正，只冲那周震南道：

“我这脑壳啷个就大了？我这是巴掌脸好不咯？” 

“......jio巴掌吗？” 

两人互相一通埋汰，话赶话才说回正事，周震南咬牙就要忍着脚伤下地去拿自己的褡裢：“不就十两银子吗！给你便是！” 

张颜齐嗤了一声，把人按了回去。“你扭个啥子，还想骨折一次哦？我月把头才出一次谷，拿你这银子怎么出去花用？要不得，你得折成工时还我。” 

“......什么工？”

“种谷制药，捕鱼喂猪，你会辣锅？” 

......辣锅都不会。四体不勤的周大少爷觉得被小看了，周大少爷抑郁了。哦江湖中人不就练练内功练练剑吗，几时还得学这个！超纲了！老师我抗议！ 

张颜齐揉了揉眉心，一副不胜困扰好疲惫哦的样子，“罢辽罢辽。你慢慢学就是，反正——工时不交齐，你也出不了谷。” 

周震南眉头一跳。“你凭什么扣下我？” 

张颜齐循循善诱，“哪是我要扣下你，你自己要掉下山崖的嗦。你自己往窗外看看，你靠自己出得去噻？”

窗外只见一片苍茫，远山连远山。

周震南拄着拐杖在谷里溜达，边溜达边想。

日哦，我怕不是来了个假的魔教。

屋舍俨然，良田美池，阡陌交通，鸡犬相闻。仲春三月，正是翻地播种好时节，田埂上一众魔教弟子干得那叫一个热火朝天，魔教护法亲自挽着裤腿拄着锄头站在泥地里，扭头喊：

“姚琛！姚琛！我配那灭草药呢！” 

“姚琛来了。” 

白衣青年沿着田埂走了过去递出了个桶，顺手抬起袖子帮张颜齐抹了下汗。

白衣青年名叫姚琛，和周震南一样，是受魔教诈骗的苦主。钱债肉偿，只得在魔教妖女的淫威下任劳任怨鞠躬尽瘁。 

张颜齐的态度仿佛断了腿的是他，而姚琛是他的拐杖没了就走不动路，每个时辰都能听见他吊高了嗓门，“姚琛？姚琛呢？” 

真是见者伤心闻者落泪。

请你学会独立行走好吗！周震南不满地敲着拐杖。

周大少爷天生反骨，来是他自己要来的，现在不让走了，他倒偏不信邪，成天拄着拐杖去崖前探路，争取腿伤一好就能一走了之。

.....反正在这里是寻不着他要寻的答案的。开玩笑，他要找的又不是《母猪科学饲养技术》，这里是武侠文，种田文男主给我爬开谢谢。

“到时我一定带小琛哥一起出去。” 少年满是豪情地说。

“南南，伤没好就不要多走动了，会好得更慢的。”青年熟练地给绷带打上一个蝴蝶结，站起来摸了摸他的头。

“出去？就你这破腿，你还想去哪儿哦？”张颜齐悠悠然飘了进来，“姚琛我要采药切你切不切——” 

姚琛走了。

......我合理怀疑有些人斯德哥尔摩但是没有证据。

周震南一点没少动，腿伤却好得一点也不慢。腿伤是好了，出谷的路还是没找到，只得成为妖女欺压下的血汗劳工又一枚。

周大少爷喂完猪浇完草药练完剑，扛着剑哼着小曲踏着夕光往回走，蓦地闻到一股摄人魂魄的香气。

我周震南就是饿死，从这里跳下去，也并不会吃你们魔教一点——

......真香。

白嫩嫩的鱼肉绿油油的菜蔬翻滚在火红的辣油里，是真的香，周震南蹭饭蹭得毫无心理压力。酒足饭饱摊在凳上正打嗝，张颜齐抱出坛酒来。 

男人嘛，往往一顿酒下去，就成了莫逆。

喝完酒的周震南和张颜齐没成莫逆，喝完酒的周震南和张颜齐吵起了架。 

“你腿伤好透了，这几日便算你偿了债。你回去呗，我怕你呆得久了，你家大人要打上门来。”张颜齐拿着酒杯晃晃悠悠地说。他救人无偿，本来也就是逗他一逗。

周震南腾地站起来，拔出他那把宽剑凌空瞎比划。 

“我不回去！回去了我爹也只知道逼我练剑，为着什么练的都不知道——”

他是被寄予厚望的继承人，父亲对他犹为严厉。哪个门派里的孩子没做过大侠梦？吃苦便吃苦，他以前只知咬牙挺直背脊，被训就去做得更好，直到有一天，他握着剑，心里却全是茫然。

他抬头去看父亲的背影，那背影不复以前的高大，路标一般的高大。 

路都不知道往哪走，走得再快又有何用？ 

“你爹何尝不是为你好，父子亲情本就珍贵，能珍惜时且珍惜——”

“道在脚下，我要踏出自己的道来！我要——我要去行侠仗义！”他剑锋一转，对着张颜齐。“你有什么资格说教我，你的道呢？半途而废，如今缩在这一隅苟活！”

是了，周震南是冲张颜齐年轻时的故事来的。当年那个纵是世人谤之，仍贯行己道的少年，会扬一扬笑容，扬一扬刀，说得出‘谓我何求？仗刀在手，杀尽宵小。’ 

好像一篇武侠文追到一半，主角居然转行种起了田。 

怪不得小少年心情复杂。爱豆洗手做羹汤，事业粉很心伤。张颜齐同样心情复杂，却不是为了这个。

少年人啊，减法总是做得太快。拼命张开五指去够天，却不知真正重要的东西，往往就从张开的指缝间流逝了。

弃我去者，一去不回。

“我不想评说，也不会像他们一样骂你。”少年张颜齐紧紧抱着自己的刀，好像那是他唯一能抱紧的东西。

男人笑了。

“但你还是觉得我做错了。” 

“对，我觉得你做错了。” 

“你以后会明白的。”

张颜齐摇了摇头。“我不想明白。” 然后他说了那天所说最长的一句话。

“你以为我不喜欢风花雪月柴米油盐？我喜欢极了，但人总还有道。总还有不能拿去交换的东西，有底线，有不可为。”

男人不语，只是看着他笑，他的眼睛好像在说：你错了，阿齐。他的嘴则在说：“我走了，阿齐。他们现在都要靠你了，别再孩子气了啊。”

张颜齐几乎要恨了。那个男人于他，如兄如师，他却恨不得一日间长出十岁来，不要再被当个孩子对待。

他如今补齐了这十岁，也补齐了鬼卞当日想让他明白之事。

长了十岁的张颜齐手边没有他的弯刀，他随手取了把长杆笤帚，去挑少年手中的宽剑，两人就一来一去过起招来，酒气上头，恼怒去得快，快意来得快，剑来笤帚往也是愈来愈快，有点酣畅淋漓的意思。

忽地中断。 

居然是第一杯酒下去就撑着头在一边打盹的姚琛，不知何时醒来，持着把尺余长的细剑，竟就一个闪身，水人石隙般无声无息插入他二人当中，哐当一声，挑了周震南的剑，制住张颜齐的手。

这一招简直行云流水羚羊挂角。周震南只顾惊讶，宝贝剑都没顾得上捡。张颜齐平日里有空倒是乐意陪他比划，这却是姚琛第一次在他面前使剑。 

起势和收势同样是一霎眼，那把剑也不知收在了哪里，姚琛转头靠在了张颜齐身上闭上眼睛，又恢复了无害的模样。张颜齐伸手搂过他的肩，叹口气。“.....他醉了，我送他回房去睡。” 

走的方向却是他自己屋。

周震南一撩下摆坐回凳上，小眼睛一眯眼神突然犀利起来，觉得事情并不简单。

灵感来得飞快，便是隔日饭后三人在地上拿竹枝沾水你画我猜。周震南思绪往别处飘，眼睛往地上瞟，地上是张颜齐的鬼画符，依稀是一个太阳三个树叶。

周震南猛地一击掌。

“一日夫妻百日恩！” 

“什么鬼！”张颜齐一口酒喷了出来，姚琛一脸疑问看着他，周震南诡秘一笑。

我怀疑你们有奸情但我没有证据。

原来姚琛也是会练剑的。周震南叼着根草叶，挂在树上优哉游哉。子时已过，明月西垂，照亮了院中一方天地。

姚琛在练剑，张颜齐在看。

......大半夜的你们不睡觉很有问题好吗。周震南腹诽，浑然忘了自己也是大半夜不睡觉的一个。

半臂长的黑色短剑，软而缠，游蛇一般在空中划开暗色，行迹奇诡难追。

张颜齐望了一会，抄起把长剑，两人比划起来。姚琛的兵刃短，配的身法也诡异，几乎是往人怀里滚，要贴着身施展，路数很险，和他平日给人的印象很不一样，像一尾缠身而上的毒蛇。张颜齐的剑法正而快，出手若疾雨，快剑下没法让他露出平素那副吊儿郎当的安闲样子，眉目就现出几分凌厉来。

凌厉在他面上颇为违和，仿佛有点穷途而哭的悲哀。周震南咂咂嘴，所谓色厉而内荏，面上凌厉，就仿佛已落下风，也确实看得出那种紧绷之后，必是颓势。

果然，一炷香后，长剑回救不及，短剑抵上了张颜齐的脖颈。片刻僵持，是个近乎拥抱的姿势。张颜齐便真的张手任那剑落在地上，环上了姚琛的肩。 

姚琛轻轻推开他，收了剑。

“你伤好了？” 

“好啦。” 

“何时走？”

“明天。”

月下相望，姚琛只是笑，张颜齐脸上没什么表情。白衣青年伸手去拉了黑衣人的袖子，两人一道走远。

方向还是张颜齐的屋。 

周震南弹了下舌，跳下树来。

姚琛走了。

“南南，我屋门口笼子里的老鼠记得帮我喂一喂。”

周震南嗯嗯啊啊地答应，回头去找张颜齐。

“你就让他走了？” 

“他又不像你咯，出谷的路也认不得。”张颜齐抬起头，掸了掸手里的账本。“放心吧，他会回来的。” 头又低了回去。

“他前几次欠下的诊金，大约在这儿干一辈子也还不上。” 

第二天的时候，周震南发现张颜齐把姚琛的宠物鼠搬到了自己的院子里，正嘬着腮拿玉米粒逗它。

第五天的时候，张颜齐终于不再下意识地转头喊：“姚琛呢？” 

第七天的时候，周震南半夜逮到张颜齐练刀。是柄形制奇特的弯刀，隐隐泛着红，薄薄的月光下莹莹然若血涂，正是那把赫赫有名的妖刀魑雾。他用刀比用剑身形要舒展得多，大开大阖，边舞边唱。

“生如荒叶，死而静美。

生如白帘，死而风飞。

生如腥火，死而无味。

生如堤溃，死而雪吹。”【0】 

那一阕词在春夜里森森然泛着冷气，像平地起寒风。

周震南突然意识到，张颜齐也没有把握姚琛会回来。

“姚琛到底干什么去了？”他上前逼问，隐有预感。 

张颜齐沉默半晌。

“你听说过照影楼么？” 

惊鸿掠孤洲，照影影不留。

照影楼是这江湖上第一等的杀手组织，传闻他们会自孤儿中选根骨好的带回楼中教习武功，然后一年一年地筛选，优胜劣汰。往往百人之中，能留下的也就只有两三人。这便够了。付得起照影楼的佣金的，普天之下本也没有多少。

姚琛实在不像个杀手，尤其不该是照影楼的杀手。他被谷里的姑娘们吹个口哨都会羞涩，捡到只被猫玩得半死的老鼠都要养起来。

杀该死之人是善，杀不该死之人便是恶吗？

杀人的人是恶，杀人的刀也是恶吗？ 

姚琛走了月余，樱桃红过，桑葚又熟了。周震南见天地捧着一篮吃，脸上手上常常挂着紫色果汁。

“姚琛啊姚琛，你再不回来，来不及插秧，明年大家都莫得饭呲咯。” 

张颜齐默默念叨，转头收拾了行囊，说要出诊。教务扔给了下面的门主，院子里那些珍贵药草一股脑交代给周震南，自己一个人出了谷去。

回来的时候却添了一人。

一个人要做了什么，才会受那么重的伤？天下第一等杀手组织要杀的人，自也是天下第一等地难杀。周震南终于知道为什么张颜齐说，姚琛欠他的诊金这辈子也还不清。那些伤，搁寻常人身上一道便能要人性命，如今叠在这人身上，一口气便全靠平日里制的那些仙丹神药吊着，且是跟寻常汤饭似的不要钱地灌。

张颜齐跟个陀螺似地忙转，使唤周震南也使唤得极顺手，周震南也难得不跟他对呛，接了那陶罐便出门煮药。 

药要用小火煨着，用蒲扇细细地扇，那微弱的火苗摇摇摆摆，好像倏忽便要灭了。

生如腥火，死而无味。

周震南打了个冷颤。

杀手和医者在生死线上挣扎了三天。姚琛醒来的时候张颜齐正趴在床沿昏睡。周震南搁下药碗想扑过去，半空拧住身形，变成了一个极轻的，环在肩上的拥抱。

张颜齐转醒的时候，姚琛正在拨弄他的头发。医者把那手拉下来握在手中，怔怔地抬头叫了一声：

“姚琛。” 

“我在。”

“姚琛。姚琛。姚琛。” 他一声声唤，姚琛一声声答。

半晌沉默，病人突然开口问。

“我的衣服——” 

“早扔咯哪还留到现在。”

杀手急促地眨眨眼，“里面藏了个荷包——”

“那肯定是拿了出来。” 

姚琛放松地躺了回去，轻声道，“里面是上一回的酬金，给你。这回也多亏了你——”

“我不收钱。” 张颜齐板起脸讲。“你欠的活还想逃不成，马上就插秧了，你赶紧给我好起来。”

那一瞬间，杀手的眸子似乎亮了亮，渗出点放心的笑意来，只霎眼又藏了回去。 

围观全程的周震南目瞪口呆。给钱不收不收还给你们这是什么情趣？别告诉我每次都要来上一回？

“所以事情成了喃？” 

“不成我怎么会回来？”

“不成也给我回来！” 

张颜齐小小声地凶他，作势要打下去的手顿了顿，帮他顺了顺鬓角的头发。

姚琛根本没有赶上插秧，等他养得差不多的时候，谷子已经抽了满穗，沉甸甸地低下了头。

为了庆祝姚琛痊愈，仨人又是吃着锅子喝上了酒。

姚琛照样是一杯倒，醉了就躺倒在石凳上睡，睡着睡着突然哭了起来。

如果姚琛醒着，一定要纳闷自己为什么会哭。毕竟过去的十几年里，孑然独身，每每觉得下一刻便要死去，他也终归是一年一年撑了过来，明明什么出路都看不到。

何以如今倒觉得撑不下去。

但他醉了。醉了的人无须讲逻辑，只用哭。张颜齐就把他的脑壳掰过来搁在膝盖上，解了他发带去捊他的头发。周震南有一下没一下地拍着他的背，两人的闲谈声慢慢沉进他的梦里，如花落闲潭，留下碎碎的影。

像在一片铺天盖日的血色里戳上几个窟窿，终于透过些天光来。

后来周震南半夜撞见张颜齐从姚琛屋里走出来，后者才想起跟他解释。

“他常常半夜发魇梦。”一方心惧，一方担忧，默不作声的默契，十天里倒有九天寻着理由同塌而眠。 

周震南眯起小眼睛，露出一个诡异的微笑。

行，你说什么就是什么。

我就不告诉你谷里的小姑娘们都是怎么传的啦。

张颜齐给他看得发毛，往他脑袋上拍了下，自己倒是也笑起来，两人你拍我我拍你过了十几招。

周震南就想。姚琛也实在不像个杀手。既容易做噩梦，又容易哭。 

重阳那夜，每个人的腹中都填了满满的黄酒和豆沙糕，日前出门采买的门徒还带回了几枝花火，是夜放起来，他们坐在院子里看。

张颜齐就提议可以对着烟火许愿。

姚琛许愿，希望秋收顺利，来岁谷中人人安康。

周震南说，自己要当上一等一的侠客。又在心里补了句，希望庄中的家人师兄弟平平安安。 

张颜齐说，我希望姚琛不要再哭。

他们俩就对视着笑了起来，笑着笑着，好似眼眶都有些湿润。

这回姚琛是在夜里走的，走之前还去跟张颜齐说小话。周震南惯常地躺在院里那颗银杏上，听得他说：

“最后一回了。” 

也只得这一句。走的人没让等，留的人也没问归。

为什么不问？

周震南莫名其妙得不得了。 

你是不是每次都不问？他问张颜齐。 

问他回不回来。问他何时回来。

张颜齐舞刀的时候换了唱词，这一阙与上一阙风格迥异地不像出自同一人之手。里面有一句，大约是：

“青山见我我见海。雁荡翻波通蓬莱。

相隔一片不相见，去者任心来任来。【1】”

不曾约定的归期，从秋日拖进初冬。浑身是血的归人，在立冬后的第七日出现在谷口。

他伤得远比上次轻，医者和剑客都松了口气。

那口气却是松得太早了。杀手犹在昏迷，武林第二大宗然山派围了流水谷，道是要谷主出面，交出那意图谋害然山派掌门的歹人。

来龙去脉太过好猜。照影楼要狗烹利用殆尽的杀手同时卖然山派一个好，然山派恰能设局反制那对其虎视眈眈的对手。

当日，举教执饶教护法兼代教主命，闭门不见。

姚琛在围山的第二日醒来，当意识到自己身处何处，他蓦地瞪大眼睛，眼睛里全是惊恐。

“我不该来。” 他说。 

如果不是有人说过。

“成与不成，都回来。”

那样一句话，悬在重伤而混沌的人脑海里，像是溺水的人追着一根浮木，支撑着他负伤踏过千里。

但他不该来。

“我现在就走。” 他挣扎着起身。 

“.....你的伤离好透还早得很。” 张颜齐目光沉沉地看着他。姚琛只摇头。“我不能留在这里。”我留在这里是害了你们。

周震南端着药碗回来的时候屋里空无一人。他扔下碗往外跑，张颜齐站在院中。

少年揍了他一拳，跑回自己屋里，他的剑还搁在房间，没有带在身上。 

何为正？何为邪？为何执剑？

少年出来的时候已经把宽剑背上了背，星魄剑沉沉，贴合着少年挺得直直的背脊。

“千夫所指的恶人，你也要救？”张颜齐问，带一丝自嘲的讥笑。 

少年剑客瞟他一眼。

“你爱来便来，出谷的路我其实早认得。” 

外头的人难进，里头的人不出，流水谷便是一座牢。十年之前鬼卞替他们两人做了决定，画地为牢。

妖刀悬尘鬼刀断。那是代价。

你拿着刀，以为能斩尽宵小，其实连方寸之地都难护。 护不了，就放下刀，那是鬼卞十年前用谎言和命教他的。

少年的道中道而溃，是以他早就信了。他深信他的刀护不住任何东西。那个红圈，是血涂的诅咒，画地为牢，被困的是他。

周震南没有走，他的手里拿着红鞘的弯刀魑雾，扬手抛给他。

长刀离鞘一寸。露出的一截刀身如蒙蒙雾，泛着隐隐的血色。

“你的刀没有生锈，生锈的是你的大脑壳。你的刀在手里，道在哪里?” 

他想说，不是的。

他的刀和道早就没了，拿去换了别的东西。而人的两只手只能兜搂住那么多，再多，就要掉了。他换来的东西俱在身后，他如何能走？

当啷一声，星魄一闪而过，挑飞了魑雾的鞘。他下意识手中一紧去攥那刀柄。

曾经的多少日夜，他只用握刀，其余什么也不用想。

“想护的人都护不了，你为何还拿着刀？张颜齐，你当日是凭什么叫人不要哭？”

为何执刀？ 

少年刀客把红鞘的刀抱在怀里，冲那如他师长的人道。

“护我想护之人，杀那该杀之人。”

魑雾的绯色不是血，是心火。

青年握紧了刀，冲那双温柔的眼睛，那只记忆的牢笼道：果然我还是明白不了。

他和鬼卞终归不同。心不同，刀不同。

道不同。

“张颜齐，你走不——” 

“走了，南南。”

剑客和医者一前一后，往谷外去。

**Author's Note:**

> 【0】前男友鬼老师的歌词。鬼老师这段词写的真好啊，用到武侠里半点没违和，我不要脸地照抄了。
> 
> 【1】我身在青山中遥望海面，雁荡山绵延进东海，也许便能通向蓬莱。
> 
> 山海之间咫尺相隔便无法相见，但我从心所欲自己决定要不要前去，也不管你要不要来。
> 
> “如果说世界 它本是一座山和一片海 你只有一次机会 选择只有来与不来”的魔改。我好喜欢这句歌词，以及这真的好魔改（。想写的是‘所爱隔山海’，化用的是‘隔一片，不逢君’。


End file.
